


morning troubles

by captainbucky (danielscarfmaan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, steve is trans and everything is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/captainbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is half-through his pile of chocolate chip pancakes when he starts to wonder where Steve has gone. Sure, his morning showers usually take a bit of time; he has a specific FOB playlist to sing through before he can step out of the tub – but this particular shower seems awfully long, even for him. Now when he comes to think about it, he can't even hear Steve's terrible singing anymore.</p><p>Where the fuck is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning troubles

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful and unedited and rushed but also so important bc trans!steve, guys!!!!!

Bucky is half-through his pile of chocolate chip pancakes when he starts to wonder where Steve has gone. Sure, his morning showers usually take a bit of time; he has a specific FOB playlist to sing through before he can step out of the tub – but this particular shower seems awfully long, even for him. Now when he comes to think about it, he can't even hear Steve's terrible singing anymore. Where the fuck is he?  
"Steve?" He shouts, leaning to the right to look into the corridor to see if the familiar blond is stumbling down the stairs. No such luck. "I'm going to eat your pancakes!"

No reaction.

"God dammit, Steve," he mutters as he gets off his chair, walking towards the staircase. If Steve has fallen asleep on the toilet again, he's going to let him wake up on his own. But the bathroom door is wide open when he gets upstairs. "Steve?" He wrinkles his nose, looking around as if he's expecting Steve to jump out any moment now – even if that's more Bucky's thing. He's still waiting for the day Steve will scream like _that_ in bed.

_Wait._

There's a faint grunting sound from the end of the corridor. Bucky murmurs confusedly to himself as he walks closer to the bedroom. As he gets closer, the grunting only gets louder and a lot angrier than it was when he was standing a few meters away.

"Steve, are you in there?" He chokes out, suddenly wondering if he's supposed to knock or burst in with a knife. What if it's an enemy? What if....  
"Just a minute!" Steve grunts out, his voice deep and frustrated. But there's another sound. It sounds a bit as if... he's jumping around.  
"Are you kidding me?" Bucky frowns, bursting into the room. 

Steve freezes in the middle of a jump, almost falling to the floor.  
"I'm trying to get dressed, James!" He says, trying to wiggle his way into his binder; which is still as stuck as it was four minutes ago.  
"I can see that, Steven," Bucky replies, trying to hold back an upcoming laugh. "I thought we had decided to be binder-less right after a shower."  
"I've got this," Steve pants, wriggling some more.  
"Yeah? Like that morning I had to leave during a mission to come help you out?" Bucky chuckles as he takes a step closer to help him out.  
"Just help me or so help me god," Steve hisses.  
"I should get at least two of the pancakes in your breakfast pile," Bucky says as he helps his boyfriend pull the binder over his shoulders.  
"One!"  
"Deal."


End file.
